


Looking Good for Jesus

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dirty Christians are dirty, M/M, the bible said Adam and Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mark’s birthday Dave buys him a “Looking Good for Jesus” kit. So probably he's been shopping with Chester again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Good for Jesus

For Mark’s birthday Dave buys him a “Looking Good for Jesus” kit. With it comes lip gloss, a mirrored Jesus and sun screen. He gets a kiss, too, and a card that says, “Happy Birthday, Cocksucker.”

So, probably, Dave went shopping with Chester again. Chester who, for Mark’s last birthday, bought him “Wash Away Your Sins” bubble bath and shampoo. And a T-shirt with “Jesus is my homeboy” on it.

This is what he gets for saying yes; I was in a Christian rock band with Dave. Yes, we both believe in God. It means every birthday somebody gets him something with a crucifix on. And it’s not like he’s the only one – Phoenix has suffered his fair share of dreadful religious presents.

Like the huge, cheap, plastic rosary beads someone bought him once even though he isn’t Catholic. Needless to say they were put to better use, namely as anal beads.

Mark is on the band’s bus the week of his birthday to spend time with Dave. Mainly when the rest of the band are asleep and they can have sex on the couch in the back room. And then the next day they have to sit through Joe’s deliberate attempts to make them feel awkward.

“So…I thought gay sex was illegal.”

“What the fuck?”

“You know. In the bible. Or is it if two Christians do it then the sin is cancelled out?”

It’s unbearable, almost, but Dave just laughs and takes Mark’s hand under the table. Later he says, “They don’t mean it, you know. They’d tease Chester if it was him.”

“Yeah.” Mark says, smiles. Even though he’s kind of pissed off. The presents are pretty funny, if a little cringe-worthy, it’s all the jokes that get to him. With Joe saying that God is going to smite them both or with Brad quoting bits from the bible he obviously just got from Google.

“Come on. I mean. It’s not like they’re totally wrong or anything…the bible says…you know.”

Mark stares, blankly, “Are you really going to quote that at me right now? I know what it says. And I know what my family says. But I believe as much in us as I do in God, so I can live with my being a big fat sinner. Even if you can’t.”

The show that night is horrible, least of all because he feels tired to the bone all of a sudden. Arguing with Dave does that to him and he hates it. Hates that when Mike wishes him a happy birthday at the end of the show Dave doesn’t even look up.

He climbs back onto the stage and heads behind the set into the darkness. He walks straight into Chester who laughs, “Sorry dude. Hey are you and PhiPhi having a lovers’ tiff?”

Mark doesn’t tell Chester to fuck off, that it’s partly his fault. Instead he just shrugs and says, “Guess so. Where is he?”

“With the bass tech.”

Packing up his bass is where Mark finds him. Dave, still bent over the guitar cases, says, “You know that I don’t believe all of that. You know that. I was just trying to defend my friends.”

“Yeah well sometimes you don’t have to.”

Dave straightens up and stares him down. “And sometimes you don’t have to be such a prick, but some things don’t change do they?”

“I guess the ‘looking good for Jesus’ kit was pretty funny.” He smiles.

“I know! God. I thought you’d have laughed. A mirrored Jesus? Hilarious.” He locks the case and takes Mark’s hand, leading him out of earshot of the technicians. “You know the guys poking fun doesn’t make me love you any the less. And it doesn’t change either of our beliefs. About love or God. It doesn’t matter. And you have to get used to that.”

“I thought I would be by now.” Mark murmurs. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay. But you know…you could do with using your Jesus lip balm.”

“It’s gloss actually.”

Dave raises an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

“Yeah. And it’s in a tasteful shade that will look good around the base of your cock, if you know what I mean.” Mark smiles broadly and turns away, disappearing out to the green room. Leaving Dave to laugh behind him.


End file.
